Love or Revenge
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Demi sumpahnya pada Cheria, Natsu menggelapkan hatinya untuk membalas dendam pada Sting lewat adik semata wayangnya, Lucy. Dia ingin menghancurkan pemuda Euclife itu sehancur-hancurnya. Tidak perduli kalau rencananya akan menghancurkan masa depan Lucy. Tirai hitam itu terbentang lebar, menutupi mata hati serta nurani seseorang. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza./ HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

"_Ohayou.._" Lucy menghampiri meja makan dengan riang. Dikecupnya pipi kiri Sting yang saat itu sedang sibuk membaca surat kabar. Merasa tidak digubris oleh sang kakak, Lucy mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kakinya menghentak keras lantai marmer rumahnya dengan jengkel, "Ehem!"

"Eh?" Sting mendongak lalu tersenyum geli melihat adik semata wayangnya cemberut sepagi ini, "Ada apa, _Princess_?" panggilan kesayangan itupun meluncur membuat Lucy mendengus dengan tangan yang menopang dagu diatas meja makan, "_Did I do something wrong?_" tangan besarnya mengusap dagu lancip miliknya dengan pose berpikir.

Gadis blonde itu mendengus dengan tatapan yang tajam seolah menghujami wajah tampan kakaknya dengan kutukan, "Huh! _You're making a big mistake Brother!_" sungutnya, tak pelak menyisipkan nada manja dalam gerutuannya.

"Haha.. _Okay, okay, Im so sorry, Princess_," ringisnya saat tangan mungil Lucy mencubit ganas pinggangnya tanpa ampun.

"Mengacuhkan sapaanku itu jahat! A-ah~_ Onii-chan_ menyebalkan!" Lucy menggembungkan pipinya dengan nada sing a song yang sukses membuat Sting tergelak.

"Ouch.. Maaf.." raut tampan Sting meringis dengan tampang yang dibuat-buat. Membuat adik kesayangan satu-satunya cemberut adalah rutinitas hariannya setiap hari.

Bukan berarti Sting membiarkan siapapun membuat adiknya kesal, yang boleh melakukannya hanya dirinya. Tidak ada yang lain. Tanpa membantah. Itu adalah mutlak. Catat, mutlak!

"Hari ini kakak tidak bisa menjemput, kakak ada kuliah sampai malam. Setelah pulang sekolah jangan pergi kemana-mana, diamlah dirumah dan yang terpenting ingat.. Jangan berbicara pada sembarang orang diluar."

Itu adalah hal biasa. Lucy sudah ratusan kali ah ralat, sudah ribuan kali mendengar nasihat seperti itu dari kakaknya. Dia yang sejak kecil selalu dimanja oleh seluruh keluarga terutama kakaknya, merasa biasa-biasa saja ketika mendengarnya. Siapapun tahu, Sting sangat teramat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya. Bahkan Sting tidak segan menghajar habis siapapun yang berani membuat adiknya menangis. Lucy Euclife, diperlakukan bak Ratu didalam rumahnya sendiri.

Gadis bersurai blonde itu tak hanya memiliki paras yang cantik tapi juga kehidupan yang sempurna.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sting lembut ketika melihat Lucy menghabiskan sarapannya dengan diakhiri menegak segelas susu kedalam mulutnya. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu menyampirkan tas ransel berwarna merah muda dibahunya, "_Lets go!_" dirangkulnya bahu Lucy sambil mengacak surai blonde itu gemas. Sting terkekeh pelan saat Lucy merajuk dan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

.

**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Love or Revenge**

**By : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima pencipta asli Fairy Tail. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara-nya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

**Rate : Untuk jaga2 Nagi pasang M takutnya saya khilaf (Maklum manusia)**

**Genre : Family/ Romance / Hurt comfort/ dan ada sedikit Friendship-nya. (Genrenya kebanyakan? Suka2 Nagi dong *melet*)**

.

.

Fiore Academy International School. Sekolah elite nomor satu di negara Fiore. Pagi ini seperti biasa terlihat sangat tenang dan damai. Hanya ada segelintir siswa yang baru memasuki kawasan gerbang. Waktu memang masih menunjukan pukul 08.05 pagi. Itu artinya masih ada 25 menit lagi untuk memulai jam pelajaran.

"Aku masuk dulu kak," pamit Lucy setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan kecupan dikening kakak tertampannya.

Lagi-lagi Sting hanya terkekeh melihat peragai manja Lucy yang tidak pernah hilang sejak kecil, "Ya, sampai jumpa, _Imouto_!" dicubitnya pipi porselen Lucy dengan gemas. Meskipun sudah berumur 17 tahun dan berada ditingkat akhir dalam Senior High School, Lucy masih saja ketergantungan padanya.

Sedikit-sedikit Lucy pasti akan mengadu dan menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya disekolah. Termasuk para pemuda yang berusaha dengan gencar mendekatinya, lalu tak lupa Lucy juga sering mengadukan tindakan siswi disekitarnya yang terkadang menatapnya dengan sorot benci nan iri.

Itu wajar.

Siapapun pasti akan merasa iri dan rendah jika disandingkan dengan Lucy. Dia cantik, memiliki kulit putih bersih dan mulus, rambut pirang panjangnya yang selalu terlihat indah dan terawat, postur tubuh idealnya yang lumayan tinggi dan terkesan langsing tanpa celah, mata coklat caramel nya yang begitu memesona.

Betapa sempurnanya sosok gadis itu.

Dan betapa _over protective _nya seorang Sting dalam masalah melindungi adik kesayangannya.

Jangankan laki-laki, kalau perlu dia akan tega memukul perempuan yang berusaha menyakiti dan membuat malaikatnya bersedih.

Ya, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa nasib buruk justru mengincar masa depan Lucy akibat tindakan fatal yang pernah dilakukan Sting di masalalu.

"Ohayou Lu-chan!" sapa Levy riang sesaat Lucy memasuki kelasnya.

"Ohayou Levy-chan.." senyum manis Lucy terpahat lalu mengerling kearah Juniornya yang juga menyapanya dengan ramah dipintu masuk, "Ohayou Wendy-chan.."

.

:: **Love** **or** **Revenge**::

.

"Sting, awas!" Pemuda emo berambut hitam bermata hazel berteriak lantang untuk memperingati. Sementara pemuda yang bernama Sting itu terlihat kaget dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Tubuhnya refleks menghindar dari serangan tersebut dan membuat pemuda bertubuh besar dan tinggi itu terjatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Baru saja sampai diparkiran kampus, dia sudah disapa oleh aksi dadakan sahabatnya, Rogue, yang telah menyelamatkan kepalanya dari lemparan botol, yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya geger otak.

"Hah.. Untung saja.." Rogue mengusap dadanya dengan helaan napas lega.

"Cih! Beruntung sekali!" dengus seorang pemuda dengan dua orang kawannya yang berada dimasing-masing sisi lengannya.

Pemuda berambut merah muda dengan mata obsidiannya yang tajam, serta kedua rekannya yang memiliki warna rambut Dark Blue dan berambut biru dengan tato unik di sisi wajahnya.

Nyaris saja Sting menerjang tiga orang musuh bebuyutannya dengan sekali serang. Tapi sialnya dewi fortuna memerintahkan Rogue untuk mencekal lengannya dan menarik dirinya untuk sedikit menjauh.

Perseteruan antara Euclife dengan pemuda berambut unik bermarga Dragneel itu sudah merupakan rahasia umum. Satu kampus mengetahui bendera permusuhan yang dikibarkan oleh mereka sejak lama. Di mana kedua kubu bersaing dalam berbagai hal dan akan berusaha saling menjatuhkan antar satu sama lain.

Entah apa yang menjadi semua hal itu bermula?

Yang jelas, hanya orang yang bersangkutan sajalah yang mengetahui sebab alasannya. Dan jujur itu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Ketika kegelapan berhasil menyelimuti hati seseorang, maka bisa dipastikan hanya dendamlah yang mampu dibalaskan untuk mengakhiri permusuhan ini. Dan, jangan tanyakan apa yang telah mereka lakukan atau apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Semua sudah mampu menebak kalau perkelahian adalah rutinitas mereka setiap bertemu sapa.

"Kuhancurkan kau Euclife brengsek!" Natsu menerjang Sting dengan bogem mentah yang sarat akan amarah serta kebencian. Tidak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan selain melihat musuh yang paling dibencinya menderita dan hancur. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas dendam serta rasa sakit hatinya selama bertahun-tahun yang dirasa telah membusuk diraganya sendiri.

Natsu tersenyum sinis melihat Sting yang kepayahan karna belum siap menerima dua bogem mentah yang memukul telak rahang kirinya. Mereka saling berhadapan dan saling melontarkan tatapan penuh persaingan. Tapi kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika suara seorang dosen menginterupsi acara adu Glare maha mematikan antar mahasiswanya yang sedang bersitegang.

"Hentikan _kids_! Jika memiliki dendam pribadi lakukan diluar jangan kampus!" sergah suara baritone tegas Gildarts ditempat parkir. Siapa yang tidak mengenal dosen super killer satu ini, "Bubar!" perintah dengan nada _absolute_ itu sukses membuat kedua kubu mendecih kesal.

"Dengar.. Urusan kita belum selesai brengsek!" ancam Natsu dengan nada tak main-main. Onyx-nya berkilat tajam dan dipenuhi amarah.

"_Fine!_ Tapi ingatlah satu hal Dragneel.. Kematian Cheria adalah keputusannya sendiri," Sting memahat senyum meremehkannya dengan sesekali menyeringai lebar melihat Natsu yang mudah tersulut akan ucapannya.

"Bajingan! Kuhancurkan kau Euclife! Kubuat kau memohon ditelapak kakiku saat pembalasan itu tiba!"

"Oh ya? Coba saja!"

Sekali lagi adu Deathglare maha dahsyat kembali menguar diseluruh penjuru parkir sampai membuat para mahasiswa yang berada di lorong bergidik ngeri merasakan atmosfer berat nan suram dari para Pangeran Kampus itu.

Cheria?

Itu adalah nama seorang gadis yang amat sangat berarti bagi Natsu. Hingga membuatnya bersumpah akan membalas perlakuan keji Sting pada gadis itu dengan berkali-kali lipat sadisnya.

Tidak ada yang mengerti sisi gelap yang dimiliki semua manusia. Makhluk kotor yang dipenuhi napsu dan keserakahan yang melebihi setan, berwajah rupawan namun banyak yang memiliki tingkah mengerikan, berlaku sok Dewa, padahal hanya merupakan sekumpulan sampah yang tidak ada gunanya.

Dan dengan kejinya menuduh setan lah yang membisikkan mereka semua. Namun, mereka juga terkadang memiliki sisi baik, hati mereka akan terus berfungsi selama mereka bisa membuka diri, hidup mereka akan lebih berarti, jika bisa menerima semua keadaan yang terjadi.

Yah, masih ada segelincir orang baik yang memenuhi muka bumi ini. Meskipun hal itu sendiri sudah terbilang langka di dunia yang semakin sesat ini.

..

"Aaargh!" Natsu menjambak helaian rambutnya dengan penuh emosi, "Euclife sialan! Kubalas dia nanti, kubuat dia menyesal karna berurusan dengan seorang Dragneel," nada arogansi itu adalah ciri khas seorang Dragneel. Desisan penuh ancaman yang dideklarasikannya tidak pernah main-main.

Pemuda dengan tato unik diwajahnya mendesah mendengar Natsu yang lagi-lagi mengamuk seusai pertengkarannya dengan Sting, "Santailah Natsu.. Jika ingin membalasnya lakukan dengan cerdik dan rapi. Semua harus direncanakan terlebih dahulu, tidak usah terburu, cukup pelan-pelan saja tapi berefek dalam,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu tak mengerti. Sepasang manik kelamnya menatap Jellal tajam seolah meminta penjelasan lebih. Sedangkan si empunya hanya melirik santai dengan gadget ditangannya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Jellal menatapnya dengan seringai licik. Diletakkan gadget miliknya disisi meja lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan santai, "Jika kau melakukannya, aku yakin kau akan menghancurkan Euclife dalam sekejab."

.

::**Love or Revenge**::

.

Tenang. Itulah sikap yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda bermarga Fullbuster ini. Dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan kedalam saku, telinga yang disumbat _earphone_ memberi kesan cuek dan dingin pada raut wajah datarnya.

Dia tampan dan keren. Semua siswi berujar serempak dalam hati saat meliriknya. Tapi pandangan penuh kekaguman itu dibiarkannya begitu saja. Gray playboy? Memang tapi seleranya cukup tinggi. Tak harus sekedar cantik dan seksi tapi gadis yang dikencaninya haruslah wanita terbaik dari yang terbaik.

"Gray-sama.." seorang gadis bersurai biru lembut menyentuh lengan Gray dan membuat Gray menegapkan tubuh jangkungnya. Tangannya yang terselip didalam saku berusaha mencabut _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya.

"Cepatlah katakan, Juvia. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main, jadi cepat utarakan apa yang ingin kau katakan," suara baritone itu terkesan kasar dan dingin. Tidak seperti beberapa bulan lalu saat pertama kali mereka berkencan.

"Maafkan Juvia.. Juvia hanya ingin bilang sesuatu pada Gray-sama," gadis itu terlihat gelisah dengan jemari yang saling diremas kuat.

"Yasudah katakan!" tuntutnya tanpa basa basi. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah dikencaninya tiga kali cukup membuat Gray bosan luar biasa. Dirinya bukan sembarang palyboy tapi pemuda populer dengan kualitas tinggi.

"Juvia hamil.."

Ucapan gadis berparas cantik itu sukses membuat Gray melotot tak percaya. Bukannya senang, Gray justru merasa jijik. Dia hanya akan menemui dan menikmati gadisnya disaat ia belum bosan, tapi Juvia sudah pasti telah dicoret dalam daftar gadis incarannya karna Gray sudah berhasil 'Mencicipinya'.

"Lalu?" Gray memasang poker facenya lagi, tidak menghiraukan Juvia yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Gray-sama harus bertanggung jawab. Usia kandungan Juvia sudah empat bulan, dan selama ini Juvia sudah mencari Gray-sama kemana-mana, tapi Gray-sama selalu menghindar," tangisnya gagal ia tahan. Akhirnya Juvia memperlihatkan sisi lemah dalam dirinya.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku menghamilimu? Gadis jalang sepertimu sudah pasti pernah tidur dengan lebih dari satu pria-"

**_Plak!_**

Juvia menampar telak wajah Gray. Sungguh tidak terima dirinya dihina dan dicap jalang oleh orang yang telah mengambil kesuciannya.

"Juvia hanya melakukannya dengan Gray-sama!" raungnya sesegukan. Dia tidak perduli para siswa kini menggunjingkannya dibelakang dan mencapnya sebagai gadis nakal.

"Kau pikir aku percaya! Kau sengaja ingin menjebakku kan gadis pelacur! Katakan berapa yang kau inginkan, ha? BERAPA?!" Gray menaikan suaranya sampai beberapa oktaf. Seluruh siswa kini telah menatapnya dan menghujami tatapan menghina pada gadis yang salah. Gray lah yang seharusnya dipandang seperti itu bukan dirinya.

"Kau bajingan! Juvia hanya butuh pertanggung jawabanmu, persetan dengan uangmu! Juvia tidak butuh itu!"

"Diam!" bentak Gray sambil mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan mungil yang memukuli dadanya. Dia tidak perduli pada tangisan Juvia. Sekali barang bekas yang sudah usang, Gray tidak akan pernah memungutnya lagi. Betapa bejatnya seorang Pangeran Kampus yang sangat dipuja itu.

"Kumohon.. Bertanggung jawablah.. Ini adalah anakmu!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Sebelum ada bukti yang kuat aku tidak akan percaya! Sandiwara serta airmata buayamu tidak akan membuatku kasihan _Bitch_! Enyahlah!" dengan sekali dorongan Juvia tersungkur menabrak aspal jalan. Dia merasa sakit, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Pemuda yang sangat dicintainya hingga digilainya itu tak lebih dari seorang pria brengsek.

Gray merogoh dompet yang ada didalam saku celananya lalu melemparkan setumpuk uang dalam jumlah banyak kearah Juvia. Membuat gadis itu semakin sesak dengan tangan yang meremas dadanya nyeri.

"Kalau kurang katakan saja. Aku akan memberikannya, tapi ingatlah jangan pernah menemuiku dan menggodaku lagi pelacur!"

Demi apapun, Juvia tidak pernah merasa terhina dan sesakit ini selama hidupnya. Dia yang seorang yatim piatu, harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai pendidikan serta kuliahnya lewat kerja _part time_ dan model _freelance_, terpaksa harus kehilangan masa depan serta harga dirinya didepan seorang pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, Gray Fullbuster.

"Kau jahat! Ini anakmu.. Juvia tidak bohong.." tangan mungilnya berusaha meredam isakan tangisnya yang semakin sesegukan. Gray sudah meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya menjadi tontonan serta gunjingan para siswi yang menatapnya jijik.

.

::**Love or Revenge**::

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.45 siang. Lapangan sekolah elite itu terlihat ramai oleh beberapa murid yang sedang menjalani jam pelajaran olahraga dengan bermain _volley_. Keseruan dan keceriaan terekam jelas disana. Didepan gerbang sekolah terlihat adanya sebuah mobil ferrari berwarna hitam yang baru saja terparkir. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tiga orang pemuda yang memiliki ketampanan bak Pangeran dari surga.

Natsu dengan penuh keangkuhannya melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya lalu memandang kearah luar. Lebih tepatnya mengamati sekumpulan siswa yang sedang melakukan ritual olahraga dilapangan sekolah.

"Jadi disini tempatnya?" tanya Natsu pada dua orang sahabatnya.

"Yeah.. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi informasi yang didapat oleh playboy fenomenal dikampus kita," cibir Jellal sukses membuat Gray mendecih.

"Diamlah!" dengusnya masih sedikit emosi dengan kejadian dikampus tadi.

"Ada apa?" Jellal mengernyit melihat wajah masam Gray.

"Tak ada, hanya masalah kecil tapi aku sudah mengurusnya," Gray mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap cuek.

"_So, where is she?_" tuntut Natsu tak sabar. Dia menatap bosan para murid _Senior High School_ itu tanpa minat.

"Disana, diarah jam tiga yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon dengan temannya yang berambut biru," tunjuk Jellal, yang diikuti Natsu tanpa banyak bicara, " Namanya Lucy Euclife, Putri bungsu keluarga Euclife serta adik kesayangan dari si brengsek Sting. Jika kau bisa menghancurkan masa depan gadis itu, aku yakin secara otomatis hidup Sting akan segera.." seringai licik Jellal terselip nakal, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan penuh antusias, "Boom.. Hancur!"

Ketiga Pangeran itu tertawa jahat sambil mengamati gadis blonde yang sedang tersenyum cerah, tanpa menyadari jika itu adalah senyuman cerah Lucy yang terakhir.

"Oke, _I like it. So, _kapan kita mulai eksekusinya?"

"Santailah.. Sesuatu yang dilakukan buru-buru itu tidak baik. Cukup pelan tapi jitu. Kabar baiknya gadis itu akan pulang jam 5 sore dan dipastikan akan pulang sendiri karna si brengsek Sting akan menjalani mata kuliah sampai malam. Kau bisa melakukannya detik itu juga, Natsu," jelas Gray dan Natsu hanya mengangguk paham.

"_Great!_ Baiklah.. Kita akan kembali kesini saat jam 5 sore nanti."

Ketiganya hanya tertawa. lalu tak berapa lama kaca mobil itu kembali ditutup dan mobil itupun kembali melaju meninggalkan kawasan lingkungan sekolah elite tersebut.

.

::Love or Revenge::

.

Ketiga pasang mata itu saling mengintai. Keadaan ditempat itu sudah sangatlah sepi. Namun, didepan gerbang sekolah elite itu tengah berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja keluar dari ruang mading. Senyumannya terus tersungging dan cukup menandakan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang sangat periang dan ramah. Ia menilik arloji merah muda ditangannya yang menunjukan waktu 17.05 sore. Biasanya sang kakak akan menjemputnya tepat waktu tapi kali ini Sting mengatakan ia ada kuliah sampai malam. Jadilah dia pulang sendirian karna teman-temannya sudah pamit terlebih dahulu 10 menit yang lalu.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa nasib sial nan keji sedang menantinya didepan sana. Tirai hitam penuh dendam itu seolah tidak mampu lagi disurutkan. Kebenciannya pada Sting sudah mendarah daging dan tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

Natsu menuruni mobilnya lalu sedikit mengangguk pada Jellal dan Gray. Dia menyebrangi jalan untuk menghampiri Lucy. Gadis itu tak menyadari kehadiran Natsu yang terlihat semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Hai, Lucy ka?" sapa Natsu ramah dengan cengiran lebarnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari dibalik senyum hangatnya tersimpan sebuah seringai licik.

Gadis blonde itupun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. Dia tersenyum amat manis saat melihat pemuda tampan yang menyapanya tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Ya, siapa?" dia menelengkan kepalanya dengan pose imut. Lucy cantik tapi tidak begitu menarik untuk seorang iblis macam Natsu.

"Ah, Natsu Dragneel," tangannya terulur dan segera dijabat hangat oleh Lucy, "Aku adalah teman kakakmu, ada yang mau kusampaikan ini menyangkut kakakmu Sting," terang Natsu yang sudah pasti sedang berdusta dengan berakting sendu dihadapan gadis blonde itu.

"Ada apa dengan kakakku?" wajah Lucy mendadak panik. Mudah sekali membodohinya, pikir Natsu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Lucy lekas mengangguk cepat. Bagaimanapun dia merasa khawatir pada kakak kesayangannya, yang kalau dipikir dengan akal yang jernih, bisa saja Lucy menelponnya dan menanyainya secara langsung.

Kepanikan memang terkadang membuat seseorang tak mampu berpikir dengan baik menggunakan logika nya.

Akhirnya tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Lucy mengikuti langkah Natsu kearah mobilnya yang terparkir. Dia tidak menyadari sesaat lalu Natsu mengukir seringai jahatnya yang berhasil ditutupi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Jadi ada apa dengan kakakku, Dragneel-san?" tanya Lucy lembut walaupun tak menutupi kecemasan dalam nada suaranya.

"Begini.." Natsu mendekatkan dirinya pada Lucy lalu melirik kanan kirinya yang terlihat sepi dan aman. Setelah lumayan dekat dan memastikan keadaan sekitar. Tangan besarnya dengan cekatan membekap mulut Lucy rapat-rapat agar si gadis blonde itu tidak berteriak.

Ditengah usaha pemberontakannya. Jellal dan Gray segera menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil tanpa mampu melawannya. Dia kini menyesal karna tidak mengikuti nasihat kakaknya pagi tadi. Sekuat apapun ia meronta, Lucy sadar bahwa hal itu tidaklah berarti jika dihadapan beberapa orang pria dengan tenaga besarnya.

.

.

.

**Tebese**

.

.

Sepertinya saya harus melakukan banzai untuk perkembangan Juvia, karna dia tidak perlu repot2 menggoda Gray lagi, *digampar reader*

Juvia : *ketawa nista*

Jujur ga tau kenapa saya lagi pengen bikin genre yang hurt dan penuh adegan penderitaan dari beberapa chara. Jika ada yang mau nge flame atas sifat dan watak Natsu di fic ini silahkan. Nagi pasrah. Namanya juga author newbie yang masih harus banyak belajar. Semoga kritikan dan saran kalian bisa membuat tulisan Nagi lebih baik lagi.

Untuk konfliknya saya sengaja menjadikan Sting kakak Lucy karna saya bosan menjadikan Sting pihak ketiga dalam hubungan pair NaLu. Hihihi.. Adakah yang kurang setuju? Kalau begitu maafkan saya :p


	2. Chapter 2

_From : Lucy_

_Kakak, malam ini aku tidak pulang kerumah. Aku akan menginap dirumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan besok lusa._

Pesan singkat itu tertera dilayar ponsel Sting. ia mengangguk pelan lalu membalas pesan singkat itu dengan cepat.

_To : Lucy_

_Ya, tak apa. Kakak juga mungkin tidak akan pulang malam ini. Syukurlah kalau kau menginap dirumah teman. Tapi ingat jangan tidur terlalu larut, dan baik-baik disana ya :)_

Setelah pesan itu terkirim. Sting segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celananya. Ia memutar arah haluan mobilnya ketempat arena balap liar. Tempat dimana kedua rekannya tengah berada sekarang. Sting mempercepat laju mobilnya ditengah kegelapan malam untuk segera sampai ditempat itu dan menolong kedua sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan disana.

**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Love or Revenge**

**By : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt / Friendship / Family**

* * *

"Tidak ku sangka mudah sekali untuk mengelabuinya,"

Cibiran itu meluncur bebas dari bibir Natsu yang tengah mengukir sebuah seringai tajam. Ia menelengkan kepalanya kesamping menatap kedua rekannya yang sedang menikmati sebotol vodka dalam mini bar yang ada di Villa pribadi keluarga Dragneel.

Sekarang mereka memang sedang berada di Villa, tentu saja bersama tawanan mereka, Lucy.

Gadis itu sedang berada disalah satu kamar setelah Gray dan Jellal puas bermain-main dengan tubuhnya dimobil saat mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju kesini.

"Dia sudah menunggumu, Natsu," Jellal berkata ambigu tapi kedua rekannya tahu maksud dari perkataannya itu.

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa 'mencicipi' lebih, gadis itu sangat menarik kau tahu," Gray melantur dengan wajah dan mata yang memerah layaknya orang mabuk. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi vodka di mini bar.

"Kau bisa mencicipinya setelah Natsu kalau kau mau, Gray,"

"Tidak, aku sangatlah anti memakai 'barang bekas' lagipula aku sudah sedikit menyentuhnya saat di mobil," seringai Gray terpatri indah, "Dan jangan lupakan soal jeritannya yang merdu itu. Oh, kurasa berada diatas tubuhnya sangat menyenangkan sekali. Kau beruntung Natsu, bersenang-senanglah sepuasnya malam ini,"

Natsu menoleh singkat kearah Gray dan Jellal yang tampak sedang bersulang untuknya. Ia mematikan ponsel milik Lucy setelah berpura-pura sebagai si gadis blonde itu untuk mengirimi pesan singkat pada Sting. Meskipun jawaban pesan dari Sting benar-benar diluar dugaan. Setidaknya rencana balas dendamnya akan berjalan lancar pada malam hari ini.

"Berhentilah.. Kalian berdua sudah sangat mabuk. Merepotkan sekali jika harus mengantar kalian pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini," protes Natsu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau pulang, bukankah kau memiliki urusan penting didalam sana? Hik.. Cepatlah sebelum aku yang menerkamnya," Gray semakin melantur. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut akibat pengaruh minuman beralkohol yang dikonsumsinya. Disampingnya Jellal sudah tergeletak pasrah diatas sofa.

Natsu menggeleng seraya mendesah lelah. Kedua sahabatnya memang tidak bisa berhenti jika sudah menyangkut minum. Kecuali jika mereka sudah mabuk berat.

Kakinya lantas melangkah menuju kamar yang berada disudut ruangan Villa. Ia membuka kunci yang bertengger manis didaun pintu. Memasukan dirinya hingga ia mampu mendengar suara isakan tangis seorang gadis.

Senyum liciknya kembali terpapar. Meskipun rautnya terlihat bringas layaknya iblis, tapi senyumannya tetaplah memikat. Sayangnya tidak ada satupun wanita yang mampu melihatnya, sementara Lucy terlalu takut untuk sekedar menyadari penculiknya memang memiliki wajah yang terbilang rupawan.

Lucy semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah dinding. Ia memeluk lutut kakinya yang terus gemetaran hebat semenjak Natsu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dimana ia disekap selama berjam-jam. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat lusuh dan sobek dibeberapa bagian akibat perbuatan Jellal dan Gray yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyerang dan membungkam suara teriakan Lucy dengan ciuman panas selama dalam perjalanan menuju Villa.

Ia memang sudah mendapatkan pelecehan dari kedua sahabat Natsu, tapi bukan berarti hal itu akan berakhir begitu saja. Sinyal tanda bahaya yang dirasakan dirinya semakin memperkuat ketakutannya. Lucy kian merapatkan dirinya pada sudut tembok, namun tetap saja ia takkan bisa mengelak dari cengkeraman Natsu yang secara mendadak menariknya lalu melempar tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Isakan tangis Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala Natsu menghimpit tubuh mungil nan sintal itu dari atas. Ia mencengkeram kedua lengan Lucu diatas kepala. Meminimalisir adanya sebuah gerakan pemberontakan dari si blonde.

"Lepaskan aku.. Aku mau pulang.. Biarkan aku bertemu kakakku.."

"Kakakmu tidak ada disini manis. Diam dan jadilah anak baik, maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu lebih dari ini," Natsu mendesis dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Aroma mint yang menyegarkan itu menguar dari mulutnya, menerpa wajah pualam Lucy dan sukses membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan.. Kumohon.. Lepaskan aku Dragneel-san.. Apa salahku.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku.." suara Lucy kian lirih dan parau. Sejak tadi ia tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Yang salah adalah kakakmu, maka salahkan dia atas musibah yang akan kau alami segera. Bencilah dia.. Karna dia yang sudah membuat hidup adikku menderita, dan kau harus merasakan akibat dari perbuatan bejat kakakmu,"

"Apa maksudmu? Hiks.. Aku tidak mengerti.. Tolong jangan sakiti aku.. Komohon jangan sakiti aku.."

Gadis itu mulai meronta meskipun hal itu percuma karna Natsu jauh lebih berkuasa saat ini. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka bahkan terlihat jelas. Lucy bahkan tak mampu melepaskan diri ataupun menggerakan tubuhnya dalam cengkeraman Natsu.

"Kak Sting.. Kak Sting.." nama itu terus dilafalkannya bagai doa. Justru hal itu semakin melebarkan seringaian Natsu.

Tangan berbalut kulit tan eksotis itu mulai bergerak melucuti jejeran kancing yang berbaris rapi di seragam sekolah Lucy. Sekali tarikan saja kancing-kancing itu terlepas dengan mudahnya.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini.. Kak Sting! Tolong aku!" Lucy menjerit pilu. Ia malu. Ia takut. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya menangis.

Natsu membungkam Lucy dengan bibirnya. Meraup manisnya bibir cherry itu dengan bringas. Ia tak memperdulikan tangisan Lucy yang semakin menjadi hingga sesegukan. Seolah ia tuli dan buta dari ratapan penuh permohonan adik rival yang sangat dibencinya.

Sementara bibirnya dibungkam paksa. Tangan Lucy yang bebas berusaha memukul lengan Natsu yang saat ini tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya hingga melepas kasar seluruh pakaiannya. Ia ingin mempertahankan kesuciannya tapi malam ini seseorang merebut paksa hal-hal yang selalu ia jaga, bahkan Sting sendiri tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Mengapa disaat ia membutuhkan kakaknya malah tidak datang untuk menolongnya.

Hatinya hancur begitu pula dengan masa depannya.

Kini Lucy hanya mampu meratapi nasib serta kemalangannya. Mata itu mulai tertutup, ia menjerit pilu menahan rasa sakit yang bukan hanya mendera fisiknya, tetapi juga batinnya. Bagaimana dirinya yang berusaha menjunjung tinggi kesuciannya kini mendapatkan penghinaan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

Bagaimana setiap sentuhan di tubuhnya seolah berubah menjadi cambukkan, yang terus menghantamnya tapi sama sekali tidak bisa membunuhnya.

'Kakak.. Tolong aku..'

Hanya airmata yang mampu mengiringi kesedihan serta kesakitannya. Satu hal yang harus Lucy tanamkan didalam otak. Percuma mengiba atau sekedar meminta belas kasihan pada seorang manusia yang telah dirasuki oleh iblis. Karna mereka tidak akan berhenti meskipun ia memohon hingga menangis darah sekalipun.

.

**::Love or Revenge::**

.

Suara bising dari kejauhan lantas mempercepat gerakan kakinya untuk berlari, menghampiri riuhnya sekelompok orang, yang terlihat berkumpul disatu titik dengan menyerukan beberapa nama yang ia kenali.

Sting menerobos kawanan pemuda yang saling berdesakan dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai dibarisan paling depan. Kedua pasang mata safirnya sontak membelalak. Kecemasannya benar-benar terjadi.

Ia melihat adanya dua kubu yang saling menghantarkan aura suram dengan pandangan penuh permusuhan.

"Kenapa? Kecewa karna kalah, heh? Dasar anak manja!" cibir Ren sinis hingga membuat seseorang didepannya nyaris hilang kesabaran.

"Kau curang brengsek!" tuding Dan emosi.

"Siapa yang memulainya, dasar bajingan!"

"Pengecut! Kubunuh kau!"

"Kaulah yang pengecut sialan!"

"Sudah hentikan!" lerai Sting tepat ditengah-tengah kedua pemuda itu. Ia menarik Ren yang sedang berusaha ditenangkan oleh Rogue dan Hibiki.

"Kalau tidak bisa bertanding jangan banyak membual! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau curang, kau ingin mencelakaiku saat diarena balap kan? Rasakan kecuranganmu sendiri pecundang!" teriak Ren semakin emosi.

Pemuda yang bernama Dan itu semakin kesal hingga tak bisa menahan gejolak panas dalam dirinya. Ia mendorong kedua rekannya yang dari tadi menahan pergerakannya. Dan segera menerjang Ren yang tidak sempat mengantisipasi serangan dadakan dari Dan.

Perkelahianpun akhirnya terjadi lagi. Mereka melupakan fakta wajah mereka yang telah babak belur serta dipenuhi lebam kebiruan.

.

**::Love or Revenge::**

.

Pagi ini dirasanya adalah hari terburuk seumur hidupnya. Bekas kekerasan semalam masih dapat ia rasakan ditubuh ringkihnya. Suara tangisnya hampir tidak terdengar lagi, tenggorakannya serasa kering dan serak karna terus menjerit sejak semalam.

Lucy mempererat pegangannya pada selimut. Ia menutupi tubuh polosnya yang dipenuhi oleh memar dan tanda kemerahan yang menjijikan. Tangannya mengusap bekas memalukan yang tak mau hilang disekujur tubuhnya.

Ia hancur..

Masa depannya terancam suram.

Sekarang tidak akan ada pria yang mau menikahinya. Dia kotor. Dirinya sangat hina.

Tangisan Lucy semakin sesegukan. Dapat ia rasakan sorotan hangat mentari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela yang terbuka. Ia terlalu sibuk meratapi kehancurannya. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan gerakan tak nyaman seseorang yang masih tidur disampingnya karna terusik suara tangisan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku masih mengantuk sialan!"

Namun, tangisan itu tak kunjung reda. Natsu mengutuk gadis itu lebih dari kebenciannya pada Sting. Tidak pernah ada yang berani menganggu acara tidur sucinya, siapapun itu bahkan teman-temannya. Natsu bangkit untuk duduk, wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gusar. Tak lama ia tersenyum sinis melihat penampilan Lucy yang sangat berantakan sehabis ia perkosa.

"Percuma kau menangis, karna tidak akan ada yang menolongmu,"

"Tuhan akan menghukummu," Lucy menghujat lirih. Suaranya sangat serak seperti penderita asma.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu Tuhan baru saja menghukum kakakmu, dia akan segera hancur sama seperti yang dia lakukan padaku dulu," sindir Natsu sinis.

"Kenapa harus aku?" pertanyaan itu sangat lirih. Tangisan Lucy semakin deras setiap kali mengingat apa yang telah Natsu lakukan semalam padanya.

"Kenapa katamu?!" bentak Natsu. Tangannya menarik tubuh Lucy hingga berbaring paksa. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan melihat wajahnya, dan Natsu malah semakin menakutinya dengan menindih dan menahan segala pergerakan Lucy.

"Kau memang tidak pernah belajar ya gadis bodoh! Aku bukanlah orang yang sabar, kesabaranku amat terbatas dan kau berhasil membuatku marah!" Natsu mencengkeram kedua lengan Lucy lalu menyeringai setan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Pemberontakan itu dianggap angin lalu oleh Natsu. Ia semakin menekan kedua pergelangan Lucy dimasing sisi kepala si gadis. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap tajam Lucy dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Bencilah aku.. Mendendamlah sepuas hatimu.. Karna hal ini akan selalu membekas diotakmu sampai kau mati. Ingatlah.. Kehancuranmu ini karna kesalahan fatal yang telah dilakukan kakakmu yang brengsek itu dimasalalu!"

"Tolong.. Ampuni aku.." sorotan tajam Natsu benar-benar menakutinya. Ia bahkan tak mampu menahan gemetar yang dirasakan tubuhnya ketika memandang manik obsidian sedingin es itu.

"Ampun? Apa Sting juga mengampuni, Cheria, saat ia mengiba padanya?" ia terdiam sebentar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Lucy, "Tidak, Sting tidak mengampuni Cheria sedikitpun. Lalu atas dasar apa kau berpikir aku akan mengampunimu?" nada suara itu amat berbahaya. Lucy sendiri dapat merasakan nuraninya bergetar. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah. Hanya airmata yang senantiasa menemani keterpurukannya.

"Ta-tapi.. Aku tidak tahu apapun.."

"Adikku pun juga sama," sahut Natsu datar.

"Kumohon.."

Seringai sinis Natsu terpahat, "Memohonlah pada kakakmu untuk segera menolongmu dari sini, tak bisakah? Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Kasihan sekali kau!" ia mencibir puas.

"Ka..kak.." panggil Lucy terbata. Suaranya sangat menyayat dalam setiap lirihannya, "Kakak.."

"Bagus! Terus panggil dia. Kita lihat apakah ia akan datang?"

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Natsu terbahak dengan pandangan menghina. Linangan airmatanya kian deras.

"Kakak.. Kakak.."

"Gadis bodoh!" sentak Natsu kasar. Sebelah tangannya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Lucy, sementara tangannya yang lain menarik selimut dari tubuh polos Lucy. Seketika jeritan gadis itu menggema dengan suara seraknya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ambisi Natsu untuk mempermalukan Lucy sekarang. Ia ingin Lucy mengingat setiap penghinaan ini, dan membuat Sting hancur secara perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangaaaaan!"

Dan hal menyakitkan itu kembali mendera fisik serta batin Lucy yang kian retak. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai retakan itu hancur berkeping-keping tiada sisa.

.

**::Love or Revenge::**

.

"Lihat wajah naif itu sangat tidak cocok dengan kelakuannya!"

Sindiran dengan nada menohok itu menusuk gendang telinga Juvia. Ia berusaha untuk tegar meskipun para siswi itu terus mengoloknya sedari tadi.

Percuma melawan karna posisinya sekarang sangatlah lemah. Juvia hanya sendiri, ia tidak memiliki satu pembelapun di kampus ini. Realita kehidupan tidak sama dengan drama sinetron yang sering ditontonnya pada malam hari. Dimana sipemeran utama yang teraniaya akan ditolong oleh sosok yang jelma sebagai sahabat atau orang asing seperti di televisi.

Sekali lagi dia hanya sendiri.

"Tidak tahu malu sekali setelah menggoda Gray, dia masih berani menampakan wajahnya dikampus,"

"Kalau aku pasti sudah malu sekali. Dasar muka tebal!"

Juvia menulikan telinganya. Berusaha untuk mematikan hatinya dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan negatif yang ada disekitar. Semua orang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka hanya bisa menghujat dan menghina orang yang salah. Padahal jika ditelaah justru Juvia hanyalah salah satu korban kebrengsekan Gray.

"Wanita murahan!"

"Dasar pelacur hina!"

Kali ini Juvia tak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya bahkan nyaris berlari saat mendengat tawa memuakan yang terus menyudutkannya dengan kalimat tidak senonoh. Ia membelokan dirinya menuju halaman belakang, dan ia kemudian berhenti disaat ia merasa sudah tidak ada orang lagi disekitarnya.

Tubuhnya lekas merosot dengan bersender pada dinding kotor dibelakangnya. Tangisnya menyeruak. Hatinya sakit, sesakit mentalnya setelah Gray mencampakan dirinya. Gray bahkan tidak mau mengakui janin yang ada diperutnya. Betapa beratnya hidup yang harus dipikul oleh Juvia.

"Tuhan.. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.."

Pada akhirnya Juvia hanya mengeluh. Penyiksaan batin yang dialaminya sudah mencapai titik terendah. Ia hanyalah wanita biasa, segala yang ia miliki terbatas begitu juga dengan kekuatan yang ada didirinya.

"Beri aku ketabahan serta kekuatan lebih Tuhan.." Juvia terisak. Tangannya mencengkeram dada kiri seolah bagian itulah yang tampak terluka. Luka menganga lebar yang tidak ada obatnya sama sekali.

"Nee-san.." hanya nama itu yang mampu ia sebut. Panggilan untuk kakak perempuannya yang telah tiada. Dulu disaat sedih kakaknya selalu ada untuk memeluknya, memberinya kekuatan serta motivasi. Tapi sekarang ia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal sejak ia kecil, sementara kakaknya ikut menyusul keduanya beberapa tahun setelahnya karna penyakit kanker yang dideritanya.

Betapa menderita dan kesepiannya Juvia.

Ditengah tangisannya ia merasa perutnya ada yang menendang, dan akhirnya ia sadar kalau ia tidaklah sendirian. Masih ada janin dalam kandungannya, dan ia juga masih memiliki Tuhan yang senantiasa melihatnya dari atas langit.

"Maafkan aku.. Kau ikut sedih karna aku menangis ya?" tangannya mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Bibirnya bergetar saat membayangkan ia akan memiliki seorang anak dari pria bejat yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Juvia memejamkan matanya. Membuat linangan airmata yang menumpuk disana terjatuh deras. Ia tidak berniat untuk pergi kemanapun sebelum perasaannya yang terluka mulai sedikit membaik.

.

**::Love or Revenge::**

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gray dengan suara baritone nya yang berat. Suaranya berhasil memalingkan Jellal dari lamunannya.

"Tak ada, hanya masalah kecil," sahutnya sedikit tak acuh.

Dahi Gray mengerut bingung. Sungguh hal yang sangat langka melihat sahabatnya yang super cuek memasang wajah sebodoh itu, "Masalah kecil seperti apa yang membuatmu bersikap layaknya orang idiot begitu?"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang tidak berada dalam mood yang baik," Jellal menggertakan giginya, sementara Gray hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Sampai Jellal berdecak penuh emosi saat melihat beberapa nilainya turun secara drastis.

"Yang benar saja!" ia berteriak frustasi. Kini ia menghancurkan _image_ tenang yang selalu ia tunjukan pada orang lain serta sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita," sindir Gray yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari Jellal.

"Macao-sensei bilang aku harus belajar dari mahasiswi teladan dan mencontoh prestasinya. Sialan sekali orang itu!" gertak Jellal murka. Wajahnya merah padam dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Jika Jellal sedang berkelahi sekarang, seratus persen Gray yakin kalau lawannya pasti akan langsung masuk liang kubur.

"Mahasiswi teladan?" Gray menaikan sebelah alisnya, dilihatnya Jellal memberi isyarat lewat ekor matanya yang mendelik tajam. Tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengetahui maksud dari sahabatnya.

"Erza Scarlet, cucu dari salah satu penyokong dana di Universitas ini, Purehito Gaebolg,"

"Yah, lumayan juga, dia termasuk kedalam kategori gadis dengan nilai 9 kalau dia mau," komentar Gray asal sembari bertopang dagu.

"Yang benar saja! Itu lelucon yang tidak lucu, Gray!" dengus Jellal.

Mendengar sahabatnya berbicara dengan nada tempramental seperti itu, membuat Gray lantas menoleh. Menatapnya intens seolah ia adalah seorang tersangka kasus kriminal.

"Baru kali ini kulihat kau semarah ini. Ada masalah apa kau dengannya? Pasti sesuatu pernah terjadi diantara kalian kan?" terka Gray tepat sasaran. Tapi Jellal tak menanggapinya malah mendecih dengan sebalnya.

"Aku ingin mencari udara diluar." katanya ketus, dan Gray hanya menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman sinis. Ia tak mengucapkan apapun lagi dan hanya mengikuti langkah Jellal dari belakang.

Disaat ia melangkah menuju pintu kantin. Jellal sempat berpapasan dengan Erza yang berniat meninggalkan kursinya. Mereka sempat bertatapan selama beberapa detik, namun tak lama Jellal segera membuang pandangannya kearah lain dan berjalan cepat untuk menghindari kontak mata lebih lama dengan gadis pemilik rambut scarlet itu.

"Jellal.." gumam Erza sedih sesaat ia melihat sosok itu menghilang didepan pintu kantin.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Maafkan saya jika lanjutannya lama. Akhir2 ini authornya sering sakit. Dan maaf karna ga sempet balas review. Soalnya buru2. Tapi makasih atas review kalian yang positif mengenai fic ini, bikin Nagi semangat ngelanjutinnya. Meskipun Nagi ngerasa fandom ini agak mulai sepi. Hampir aja Nagi kepengen hiatus dari fandom ini. Tapi selagi masih ada author yang meramaikan, serta readers dan para reviewer yang menyemangati rasanya Nagi jadi ga enak hati ngegantungin ff ini. Hehe.. Gomen nasai (_ . _ )"

.

.

**BIG Thanks to :**

**Mkhotim1, Kyucel, Melda Heartfilia, Ama Wataru, Luna Kirana, KatouMiyako-san, Me Hatake Revi-san, Aiko Asari, Virgo24, Anonim, Guest.**

**.**

Review kalian lucu2 bikin Nagi senyum2 sendiri bacanya. Makasih sekali lagi karna merespon fic ini dengan baik dan bikin Nagi semangat ngelanjutinnya. Jaa matta ne :)


	3. Chapter 3

Air Shower didalam tirai bathtup yang tertutup terus mengalir, membajiri seluruh tubuh seorang gadis. Gadis itu terduduk sambil memeluk lutut kakinya dan terus menangis tanpa henti. Terlintas kejadian buruk yang telah menimpanya semalam. Kejadian saat pemuda itu menemuinya, menariknya masuk kedalam mobil secara paksa, bahkan _insident_ memalukan yang telah merenggut kesuciannya dan hampir mengguncang jiwanya serta mentalnya.

Suara tangisan itu terus terdengar lirih dan getir. Ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melupakan semua perkataan Natsu padanya. Suaranya yang terdengar seperti mengancam dan selalu membentaknya seakan terus menggema didalam gendang telinganya.

Derasnya guyuran air shower seketika membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada disana untuk meratapi nasib tragisnya. Lucy menggigit tangannya, sehingga mengeluarkan darah segar yang segera berbaur dengan guyuran air yang mengguyur tubuh kecilnya.

Isakan tangis itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan saat ia mendengar seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya ia tak menghiraukannya. Lucu seakan terus larut dalam kesedihan serta kehancurannya. Ia memukul tubuhnya bahkan berusaha untuk menyakitinya.

"Aku benci tubuh ini.. Aku benci! Aku kotor.. Aku sangat hina.."

Getaran suara itu terdengar sangat menyayat siapapun yang mendengarnya. Matanya melirik kearah kesamping, tak jauh dari tubuhnya berada saat ini. Sebuah pisau cutter. Ya, itulah yang ia lihat.

Dengan tatapan yang sangat sendu dan kosong, tangan mungil Lucy yang terus bergetar kedinginan perlahan-lahan meraih benda tersebut. Dipandanginya sejenak sambil mengeluarkan ujung pisau itu dari dalam pembungkusnya. Dengan penuh kemantapan ia mendekatkan ujung pisau itu kearah lengan kirinya.

**Disclaimer**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Love or Revenge Fanfiction**

**Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : 17+, AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

"Lucy.." panggil Sting seraya mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik. Tetapi sudah beberapa kali ia memanggilnya, namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Dahi Sting mengerut, ia berpikir sejenak. Mungkinkah Lucy sedang tak ada dikamarnya?

Tapi.. Hati kecilnya merasa sedikit ragu. Entah dapat dorongan dari mana yang jelas tangannya perlahan-lahan membuka handle pintu kamar Lucy.

Suasana didalam tampak sunyi dan sepi. Tetapi keadaan didalam sangat berantakan sekali. Semua barang yang ada didalam kamar itu tergeletak dimana-mana. Bantal, guling dan seprai kasur juga ikut tercecer dilantai. Sting tampak bingung. Hatinya mendadak merasa sangat resah.

Ia melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi. Terdengar bunyi guyuran air shower. Memang tak ada yang aneh. Karna mungkin saja Lucy sedang mandi saat itu. Tetapi yang membuatnya terkaget adalah ketika mendengar suara rintihan sang adik dari dalam sana. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan sangat lirih. Kaki Sting segera melangkah mendekati daun pintu dan mulai mengetuknya.

"Lucy, kamu kenapa? Buka pintunya ini kakak," tegur Sting seraya terus mengetuk pintu itu. Namun, tetap tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan tangis sang adik yang membuat perasaannya bagai dihujam ribuan jarum yang sangat tajam dan panas.

Hatinya semakin resah dan khawatir. Ia memutar handle pintu itu secara berulang kali. Tapi sayang.. pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Sting kembali mengetuknya bahkan seperti menggedornya berulang-ulang.

"kalau kamu tidak mau membuka pintunya, kakak akan mendobraknya dari luar!" teriak Sting dan tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam.

Setelah beberapa saat memanggil dan terus menggedor pintu itu. Kesabaran Sting akhirnya memuncak. Perasaannya kini semakin diliputi hawa kekhawatiran. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang serta menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membenturkan tubuhnya kearah pintu.

Dengan penuh kemantapan, Sting segera mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut bahkan menendangnya kuat-kuat. tak lama kemudian usahanya pun berhasil. pintu itu terbuka. tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Sting segera masuk kedalam.

Apa yang dilihatnya didalam sungguh membuat ia mematung tak percaya. Mata itu terus menatap kearah bathtup yang tidak tertutup tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan sakitnya luka sayatan tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Sting ketika melihat keadaan sang adik.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tubuh Sting terasa gamang dan tidak memiliki tenaga. Ia berjalan gontai mendekati Lucy yang saat itu tengah menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan tatapan yang sangat kosong. Posisi tubuhnya masih terduduk didalam bathtup dengan guyuran air shower yang cukup deras. Bibir mungil itu terlihat kebiru-biruan dan sedikit bergetar, tanda bahwa sedari tadi Lucu berada disana dan membiarkan tubuhnya basah karna guyuran air shower tersebut.

Sting semakin tercengang ketika melihat darah yang mengalir mengikuti derasnya air yang mengarah masuk kedalam lubang pembuangan air yang berada disudut bathtup itu. Ia segera mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Lucy lalu memegang tangannya yang tersayat oleh pisau carter. Matanya menatap Lucy amat nanar. Perasaannya sekarang ini campur aduk. Antara takut, khawatir dan juga bingung.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Katakan pada kakak.. Apakah ada yang menyakitimu? Katakan siapa orang itu. Kakak bersumpah akan menghajarnya sampai mati!" cecar Sting seraya memegangi tangan Lucy yang terluka dan terus mengeluarkan darah segar, "Jawab kakak! Siapa yang sudah menyebabkanmu melakukan hal senekat ini? Kamu sudah membuat kakak khawatir, Lucy." getaran pilu suara itu tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Lucy.

Mata bulat caramel adiknya yang biasanya terlihat cemerlang, kini meredup dengan banyaknya airmata. Lucy terus menatap lekat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirinya saat ini.

"Lucy.. Kakak berbicara padamu.." Sting menarik wajah Lucy sehingga gadis itu menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat memancarkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Sorot mata itu bagaikan sorot mata sebuah boneka tanpa nyawa. Terasa dingin dan sangat kosong. Seperti tak ada aura kehidupan yang terpancar disana. Sting tertegun. Hatinya semakin merasa sakit dan nyeri. Ia menatap Lucy amat sendu lalu segera menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh hangat sang kakak membuat perasaan Lucy sedikit mencair. Lucy kembali menangis sesegukan dan membuat Sting juga ikut merasakan kepedihannya.

**::LoveorRevenge::**

Bau khas obat-obatan segera menguar bebas ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Pancaran matanya tetap datar sama seperti saat ia memutuskan untuk datang kesini. Derap langkah santai itu menggema diatas lantai putih, yang memperlihatkan pantulan dirinya dari bawah sana.

Mendesah parau. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh lengan seseorang yang terpasangi jarum infus dipembuluh vena. Pedih hatinya kembali terasa. Tetapi kali ini ia takkan menangis lagi. Berusaha kuat dan tegar untuk menghadapi sebuah realita pahit yang telah ia alami selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Masih diam membisu. Kilau matanya yang terlihat sendu sedang merekam sosok yang terbaring lemah diatas blankar rumah sakit. Rasanya pilu sekali melihat banyaknya alat-alat medis yang terpasang hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya bisa terlihat didalam monitor yang ada diatas meja kecil disamping nakas.

"Oh, Jellal? Kau datang lagi? Tumben sekali dalam seminggu ini kau menjenguk Siegrain tanpa absen sekalipun," tegur seorang wanita bersurai biru lembut. Suara khasnya yang penuh keibuan, sudah sangat dihafal oleh Jellal. Bahkan tanpa menolehpun ia tahu kalau wanita itu yang menyapanya dari depan pintu.

"Hn. Aku sedang senggang, dokter," Jellal menyahut seraya membalas senyuman ramah itu, "Bagaimana keadaan adikku?" pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar, walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya, hanya dengan melihatnya secara langsung.

"Tidak ada perubahan. Aku menyesal harus mengatakannya,"

"Tak apa,"

Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, dan benar saja dugaannya. Dari ekor matanya ia menangkap bayangan sang dokter yang mendekati sosok Siegrain yang terbaring disebrang sana.

"Sudah hampir lima tahun kan?" suara itu mulai terdengar lagi ditelinganya. Jellal mengangguk lalu menampilkan senyum pahit dibibir, "Kau pasti kesulitan mencari biaya-nya seorang diri. Apakah kalian tidak memiliki kerabat atau keluarga satupun?"

Jellal terpekur sejenak. Ia hampir mengeraskan rahangnya jika mengingat satu sosok panutan yang sangat dibencinya, "Tidak ada. Kedua orangtua kami sudah meninggal dan kami tidak memiliki sanak saudara maupun kerabat dekat."

"Maafkan aku.." sang dokter tampak menyesal. Terlebih saat melihat ekspresi berbeda Jellal yang tak dapat terbaca olehnya. Pemuda itu memiliki banyak beban dipunggungnya tapi ia tak pernah mengeluh ataupun menyerah sedikitpun. Ia bangga bisa mengenal pemuda sehebat dan setangguh Jellal. Namun, yang ia tahu batas kesabaran serta kekuatan seseorang itu terbatas. Suatu saat Jellal juga bisa menyerah lalu putus asa.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku titip dia dokter Grandine. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi saya." ucapan itu direspon anggukan oleh sang dokter. Jellal mengusap rambut adiknya sebelum berlalu, tak lupa ia menunduk hormat pada dokter Grandine sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

**::LoveorRevenge::**

Mata itu tak henti-hentinya memancarkan kesedihan. Sting yang saat itu tengah mengobati dan membersihkan luka dilengan kiri Lucy, seakan tidak melihat sosok adiknya yang ia kenal. Jasad itu terasa kosong tanpa nyawa. Mungkin Sting dapat melihat sosok sang adik dikamar ini, tetapi ia tak dapat merasakan kehadiran jiwanya disana.

Setelah luka itu selesai dibalut rapi oleh perban. Sting berlutut didepan adiknya. Ia mengelus tangan Lucy dengan lembut. Matanya berusaha menatap kedalam mata Lucy. Ia dapat menemukan sebuah penderitaan bahkan tekanan didalam sana. Sting memalingkan wajahnya sejenak. Mengatur napasnya yang terasa sangat sesak, serta menghapus linangan airmata diwajah adiknya.

"Dia jahat.." gumam Lucy lirih. Bibirnya yang masih membiru dan menggigil, gemetar seperti ingin menumpahkan jeritannya yang tertahan.

"Siapa?" tanya Sting lembut sambil kembali menatap wajah Lucy. Dalam hati ia takkan mengampuni siapapun yang telah menyakiti adiknya.

Kepala Lucy menggeleng pelan tetapi tatapan matanya masih terlihat kosong dan tidak menatap balik kearah kakaknya, "Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi sasaran pembalasan dendam orang itu kak?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar pelan tanpa nada dan ekspresi itu seketika mengingatkan Sting pada sesuatu. Perkataan Natsu padanya setiap kali mereka bertemu dan berpapasan. Serta kejadian yang pernah ia lewati beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Apakah mungkin Natsu melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya? Tapi apa?

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sting bingung. ia kembali menoleh dan menarik pandangan sang adik, "Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?" terdengar sebuah penekanan saat Sting mengatakannya.

Deru napasnya tertarik dan terhembus dengan kuat. Berusaha mengontrol amarahnya, namun gagal. Dia sangat marah juga terluka melihat Lucy yang selalu ceria, tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini. Tangannya yang berada di bahu Lucy mulai terkepal, begitu juga dengan rahangnya yang telah mengeras sempurna.

Bola mata indah itu kembali mengeluarkan butiran Crystal-crystal bening. Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Terlihat ketakutan yang mendalam yang tersirat dibola mata caramelnya. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggeleng. Berusaha untuk tidak membahas hal itu. Tetapi Sting seolah sudah mengerti.

Seakan mendapat pukulan keras yang menghantam jiwanya. Bahkan ia merasa seperti terhempas kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Tubuh Sting terjatuh lemas. Ia membungkus wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang gemetar. Isakan tangisnya membuat Lucy kembali menangis pilu.

Perlahan Sting kembali bangkit. Ia memeluk Lucy erat dan semakin erat, "Maafkan kakak.. Ini semua salah kakak. Tidak seharusnya kau menanggungnya. Maafkan kakak, Lucy.. Maaf.."

Susunan kalimat yang terdengar amat pilu itu serasa mengiris-iris perasaan Lucy. Ia membalas pelukan Sting dan kembali menangis dipelukan sang kakak.

**::LoveorRevenge::**

Juvia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Melihat seseorang yang masih sangat dicintainya sedang bersama orang lain. Tangan kekar yang pernah mendekapnya dengan hangat, kini tengah merangkul bahu wanita lain. Dia bahkan sudah dicampakkan bersama janin yang sedang ia kandung.

Hatinya sakit..

Tetapi kata sakit saja sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang kian kelabu. Beranjak menuju warna hitam. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan tertelan oleh kegelapan.

Tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Luka dihatinya semakin berlubang dalam. Sebulir airmata menetes dari pelupuk matanya yang masih sembab. Terus-menerus menetes tiada henti. Tak perduli berapa kali ia mengusapnya. Cairan hangat itu terus membasahi wajah sendunya.

Sebisa mungkin mencoba mengenyahkan memori yang bersarang dalam benaknya. Dimana memori itu mengingatkan Juvia dengan Gray. Pemuda yang selalu dan selamanya akan mengisi hati terdalamnya. Nama pemuda itu tak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Bodoh?

Juvia mengakui kalau dirinya memang bodoh. Tapi cinta tulusnya memang terpaku hanya pada sebuah nama. Ibarat ia menulis dengan menggunakan tinta permanen yang tak bisa dihapus maupun dihilangkan. Walau ia mencobanya, nyatanya rasa cinta itu semakin besar hingga membuat dadanya sesak.

_"Kenapa Gray-sama mengunci pintunya?" tanya Juvia polos. Dia sedang ganti baju dikamar kost miliknya sehabis pemotretan, dan kebetulan Gray mengantarnya pulang._

_"Ssstt.." sebuah isyarat dari Gray dengan meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. Juvia menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Gray yang semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan sebuah seringaian. Ketika sadar ia belum mengancingkan kemejanya, Juvia nyaris terpekik kalau saja Gray tidak membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman._

_"Mmhh.." berusaha mendorong tapi pelukan Gray semakin erat. Juvia melotot saat menyadari posisinya, ditambah tangan nakal Gray mulai menjelajahi punggungnya lalu melepaskan kaitan pakaian dalam miliknya, "ummph.." kepalanya menggeleng tapi ciuman serta sentuhan nakal itu membuat tenaganya kian melemah._

_Yang ia tahu setelah Gray melepaskan ciuman itu, tubuh Juvia langsung didorong keatas kasur. Gray juga menahan kedua tangannya yang hendak memberontak dan menekannya diatas kepala menggunakan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi mulus Juvia._

_"Aku mencintaimu.." satu kata yang selalu diharapkan oleh Juvia akhirnya terucap. Membuat ia membeku dan semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi pualamnya. Senyum manis Gray seakan menghipnotis dirinya dalam ketidak berdayaan._

_"Gray-sama.."_

_"Jadilah milikku, Juvia." bisikan nada seduktif itu membuatnya semakin lemah. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Gray yang sudah berhasil melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan kembali memagut bibirnya dengan penuh napsu dan agresif._

_Beberapa desahan Juvia lolos saat tangan nakal Gray meremas gunung kembarnya yang masih sensitif. Sementara yang satunya masih setia menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala. Sentuhan itu membuat dirinya risih dan malu, tetapi sekuat apapun Juvia meronta, tenaga Gray jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya._

_Gray menggigit kecil bibir mungil itu yang tetap bungkam dan tak mau memberinya izin untuk bertamu. Saat penahan diri Juvia goyah, lidahnya melesak dan mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Juvia dengan agresif. Mengecap seluruh rasa manis yang ada didalamnya, menggelitiki lidah pasif itu agar membalas pagutannya._

_Jujur saja, Juvia merasa kewalahan, ditambah ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas. Sedikit menggerakan kepalanya untuk menggeleng, dan Gray mengerti isyarat yang diberikan oleh Juvia. Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas. Disaat Juvia sedang meraup napasnya dengan tersenggal, Gray malah menyusuri perpotongan leher yang tampak menggiurkan. Menggigit bahkan menghisap hingga meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan disana._

_Tanda itu membuktikan kalau Juvia sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. Gray tidak puas hanya dengan leher, akhirnya bibirnya turun kearah dada. Melakukan hal yang sama dan menciptakan bekas kemerahan yang kali ini sedikit lecet karna Gray menggigitnya dengan gemas._

_"Sakit.." rintihnya serak. Berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi tak mampu. Ia dapat melihat Gray mengikat tangannya pada sandaran ranjang dan membuat Juvia semakin tidak berdaya._

_"Aku baru tahu kalau rasamu tidak hanya manis Juvia tapi juga legit," seringaian Gray menciptakan rona merah diwajah Juvia semakin pekat, "Rasanya aku jadi ingin memakanmu." nada sensual itu membuat Juvia merinding._

_"Jangan.. Aku malu.. Hentik-emph.." bibirnya lagi-lagi dibungkam paksa. Juvia ingin menepis tangan Gray yang ada dipinggangnya tapi ia tak mampu. Dan akhirnya Juvia hanya pasrah dengan keadaannya yang diperkosa oleh idolanya sendiri._

Jujur saja. Penyesalan itu memang datangnya terlambat. Lagipula saat itu Juvia mempercayai kehormatannya pada Gray karna dia mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Juvia. Walau itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan dan janji semu belaka.

Kini yang ia dapatkan justru malah penghinaan dan juga rasa sakit. Selain menanggung beban mental dan juga janin, Juvia juga harus menghadapi kenyataan hidup dengan cibiran serta gunjingan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sakit sekali.." bibir Juvia bergetar, tangannya menekan dada kirinya sambil menangis pilu, "Disini sangat sakit Gray-sama." isakannya sangat pelan dan lirih. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya karna ditempat itu hanya ada dirinya seorang diri.

**::LoveorRevenge::**

Semilir angin menyapa dirinya yang baru saja tiba lalu berjongkok. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca dengan sedikit kerutan jelas didahi. Tangannya terjulur meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih didepan batu nisan. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, seolah yang berada dihadapannya bukanlah seonggok makam tetapi adik tercintanya.

"Yo! Cherry.. Lama tak berjumpa," senyuman simpul menghiasi wajah datarnya beberapa saat lalu. Natsu memandang ukiran nama diatas nisan itu dengan pancaraan sendu dan penuh kerinduan, "Jika kau masih ada mungkin saat ini kau sudah SMA." kegetiran yang bercokol itu membuat napasnya sesak.

Setiap kali berkunjung kesini, Natsu hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Penyesalan serta kesedihannya tak pernah hilang, apalagi jika mengingat sosok sang adik.

_"Kakak!" jeritan itu membangunkan Natsu dari mimpinya. Fokus kesadarannya belum kembali, dia bahkan masih sangat mengantuk. Lampu kamarnya masih gelap dan Natsu melihat seberkas cahaya yang masuk dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Tak lama pintu itu tertutup lagi dengan bunyi keras yang mengganggu dan sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda sepertinya merangkak masuk kedalam selimut tebal miliknya._

_"Ini masih malam Cherry. Jangan berteriak-teriak seenaknya, membuatku kaget tahu!" protesnya sambil menguap lebar. Namun sosok yang diajaknya bicara tidak menjawab, malah merapatkan tubuhnya lalu menindih Natsu dari atas._

_"Aku takut.. Petirnya sangat kencang sampai terdengar ke kamarku," Cheria berujar parau seraya menggigil ketakutan didalam dekapan Natsu._

_"Petir itu tidak akan memakanmu, kau tahu?"_

_"Tapi tetap saja mengerikan,"_

_"Dasar penakut!"_

_"Aku memang penakut. Sekarang diam dan biarkan aku tidur!" rengeknya manja, kedua tangannya membungkam mulut Natsu yang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Cheria tahu, pasti kakaknya ingin meledeknya lagi._

_"Mmph.. Mmph.." walau sudah dibungkam tetap saja Natsu menggumam walau ia tak berusaha memberontak. _

_Ia melirik adiknya yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Natsu. Kemudian dia mendesah. Melepaskan tangan adiknya lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Natsu dan Cheria. Membiarkan Cheria tidur sambil menindih tubuhnya dan Natsu lekas memeluknya saat merasakan tubuh mungil itu bergetar._

_"Oyasumi, Cherry." ucapnya, yang direspon gumaman singkat dari adiknya._

"Kau sangat manja, walaupun terkadang membuatku kesal tapi sekarang kakak malah merindukannya," Natsu masih senantiasa mengusap nisan itu dengan perasaan hampa, "Mama dan papa pasti menjagamu dengan baik disana. Setidaknya kakak lega, kau tidak akan merasakan kesepian lagi. Justru akulah yang merasakannya sekarang." setitik airmata bergulir jatuh dari sudut matanya.

_"Kenapa menangis?" Natsu bertanya heran. Memergoki adiknya menangis disudut kamar hingga matanya sembab. Sebagai kakak ia sangat khawatir ditambah Cheria semakin keras menangis ketika melihat Natsu datang._

_"Aku rindu papa dan juga mama. Kakak selalu sibuk sendiri dan membuatku kesepian. Kakak bahkan lupa kalau besok adalah pengambilan raport-ku. Tadi siang aku dimarahi guru karna tidak menyampaikan surat pemanggilan wali. Padahal.. Padahal.."_

_Natsu langsung mendekapnya. Hatinya perih sekali melihat malaikatnya menangis karna dirinya. Dia sadar, Cheria membutuhkan dirinya bukan hanya sebagai kakak tapi sebagai pengganti kedua orangtuanya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sampai mengacuhkan Cheria._

_"Maaf.. Besok kita kesekolah dan lihat prestasimu ya.." nada menghibur itu membuat senyuman Cheria merekah. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu membalas pelukan Natsu dengan perasaan senang, "Tapi kalau nilaimu jelek, kakak akan menghukummu. Tidak ada ice cream dan chocolatte selama satu tahun!"_

_"NANNIII?! Kejam!" sungut Cheria sambil cemberut. Tak lama tawa jahil Natsu menggema. Dia sangat suka menjahili adik kesayangannya, "Dasar jahat! Meledekku lagi, huh?" guratan siku-siku menghiasi sudut keningnya. Dengan gencar Cheria mencubit pinggang Natsu tanpa ampun._

_Natsu hanya berguling-guling dilantai kamar Cheria sambil menahan geli, tapi tawa menyebalkannya masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Cheria._

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa meledekmu lagi," suara lirih itu menjatuhkan tetesan airmatanya lagi. Natsu berpaling pada kedua makam lain disamping makan adiknya, dan dia memahat cengirannya lebar-lebar, "Kali ini aku yang menitipkan Cherry pada kalian. Kalau dia nakal, cubit saja pipinya." kemudian tertawa hambar.

"Aku sudah gagal menjaganya." ekspresinya berubah pesat. Menjadi datar dan penuh dengan kesakitan. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Bertumpu diatas tanah hingga tenggelam beberapa centi. Natsu mendongak menatap langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah mendung. Membungkus dirinya dalam rinai hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya.

**::LoveorRevenge::**

Ditempat yang berbeda, namun, disituasi yang sama. Jellal yang saat itu berniat ingin pulang sambil mengendarai motornya terpaksa harus berhenti dan berteduh ketika hujan dengan cepatnya mengguyur dan membasahi bumi serta menyelimuti bumi dengan udara yang sangat dingin. Ia berteduh disebuah halte sambil mengusap tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Tak berapa lama, seorang gadis juga baru sampai dan berniat untuk berteduh juga sama sepertinya. Seketika kedua orang itu saling menatap. Gadis itu menggigil kedinginan dan terus menatap Jellal dengan tatapannya yang tak biasa. Jellal segera memalingkan wajahnya dan seolah tidak menyadari akan kehadiran sang gadis.

Gadis itu perlahan berjalan dan berdiri tak jauh dari Jellal berdiri. Sesekali ia melirik wajah si pemuda dengan amat sendu. Tangan-tangan halusnya terus berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Jellal melirik sekilas lalu melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Pakai ini.."

Erza hanya menatapnya seakan tak percaya. Beberapa tahun silam mereka saling diam dan bersikap seolah saling tak mengenal, dan tiba-tiba hari ini ia mendengar Jellal berbicara padanya sambil memberikan jaketnya untuk dirinya yang tengah kedinginan.

Bibir Erza seketika tertarik untuk tersenyum. Ia meraih jaket itu dan segera memakainya, "Arigatou.."

Jellal hanya melirik dengan ekspresi yang datar seperti biasanya lalu kembali memalingkannya kearah lain. Melihat sikap dinginnya membuat Erza kembali merasa sakit. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Jellal dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Melihat sikap Jellal yang terus bersikap dingin padanya membuat Erza enggan melakukannya.

Mata itu terus memandang wajah tampan Jellal amat sendu, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini?"

Jellal memutar pandangannya dan menatap Erza tanpa ekspresi. Alisnya terangkat seolah ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Erza, "Memang kenapa?" tanya Jellal dingin.

Mendengarnya hanya membuat perasaan itu semakin terluka. Erza menundukan kepalanya. Berusaha menahan airmatanya yang hendak keluar, "Aku mohon.. Jangan lagi bersikap seperti in-"

"Lalu bagaimana?" potong Jellal ketus.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik,"

"Apa yang harus dibicarakan? semua sudah jelas bukan? Kau lupa apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu dulu?" tanya Jellal lagi. Kini keduanya kembali bertatapan. Erza sedikit mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba untuk mengingat perkataan Jellal yang memang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Maafkan saya.. Masih adakah yang mengingat fic ini? Akhir2 ini saya sibuk di fandom sebelah tapi ga ada maksud buat menelantarkan fic saya difandom ini kok. Suweer deh.. :p

Kalo ada yang bingung dan alurnya ada yang kurang jelas ditanyakan aja ya di kolom review soalnya terkadang saya lupa memberikan detail secara konkrit. Hohoho..

**BIG Thanks to :**

**mayta. santika**

Makasih.. Ini udah dilanjut kok. Maaf kalau agak lama. Hehehe.. Authornya neng toyib soalnya suka ilang2an. Wkwkwk

**Luna Kirana**

Hahaha Natsu itu ga suka basa basi soalnya. Masa iya izin dulu kalo mau ehem2 yg ada udah ditampol duluan. Nyahaha..

Gray dan jellal bengis? Wkwk baguslah (eh? Gabruk!) Disini nagi sengaja bikin semuanya brutal biar hot. Wkwkwk.. Panas konfliknya maksudnya. Hihi..

**Kisasa Kaguya**

Iya nih siapa kamu? #HugBack *loh? Ah baguslah kalo ada yang menginginkan fic seperti ini. Jujur nagi agak minder waktu pertama kali ngepostnya, takut ga ada yang mau baca m_._m

Kakaknya Juvia? Hehehe ga tau deh ya nanti flasbacknya muncul apa enggak. Tapi mungkin iya sih. Hehehe.. Yosh! Pasti semangat kok. Makasih ya Kaguya-san :)

**Ama Wataru**

Hiyaaahh... Saya kaget! Iya deh iya enggak bakalan hiatus. Suweerr.. :p

Heyaah jangan panjang2 nanti tangan eykeh keriting dong bok (yuuk cuzz) insya allah chap depan nagi panjangin lagi deh ya :)

Konflik gruvia ya? Hmm.. Mungkin di chap depan. Kamu sebenernya suka pair siaposeh? Semuanya dikomen #SambitPakeBakiak semua punya konflik masing2 tapi mungkin yang baru terpampang nyata cuma gruvia ya? Hohoho..

**mkhotim1**

Sting pasti bakalan syok dan ngehajar natsu nanti. Tapi natsu kan ga sepenuhnya salah dia cuma terjebak dalam lautan luka dalaaam (jangan nyanyi woyy) oke lupakan. Ngomong2 soal kegiatan nanana-nya nagi malu kalo harus nulis tentang itu secara detail T^T tapi akan saya coba nanti kalo ga mual ya. Wkekwk..

**Hayati JeWon**

Terima kasih syudah ripiu. Hohoho.. Natsu itu keyen kalo galak dan epil, bikin greget sama kaya dimanga aslinya. Hohoho.. Eh? Siapa yang menyesal? Natsu kah? Dia mah bebal otaknya #DijitakNatsu

**Guest**

Waahh udah kaya roti dong pake biji wijen. Ahaq~ tenenonenonenonet #DigamparReaders iya ga hiatus kok cuma agak lama ngepostnya :D

**Aiko Asari**

Juvia sudah 4 bulan lebih. Dedeknya sedih katanya liat mamanya mewek. Hihihi.. Kemungkinan sampai lahir, walaupun gray nanti berusaha buat mengugurkan janinnya.

Hahaha kepo ya? Ditunggu aja deh lanjutannya semoga ga lama kaya chap ini. Eh? Kece? Bukan kecemplung got kan ya? Nyahahaha~ Iya nih sepi lama2 fandom ini bikin syedih T^T

Eh ngomong2 salam kenal juga aiko :) hahaha.. Gruvia nya feelnya dapet? Syukurlah.. Berarti niat saya untuk menyiksa juvia berhasil ya? Wkwkwk #DisemburJuvia

**Anonim**

Eh? Saya baru 2 kali kok bikin rate M sama yang ini. Hihihi.. Abis idenya agak ngawur sih jadi ya dipasang rate M walau ga terlalu frontal dan seronok (Kate siape?) #Jlebb yahaha..

**Wagus-san**

Uwaaaa ampuuunn! Ini cuma cerita kok cuma karangan lagian yang ehem2 kan si natsu kenapa nagi yang diomelin #NgaduKeNatsu

Hahaha udah kaya hutan aja pake dilestarikan. Oke, salam kenal juga wagus-san :)

**uchiha izanami**

Siipp.. Uwah namanya uchiha kaya karakter favorit nagi difandom sebelah #Digaplok

**Yami/ virgo24/ ToukaKaneki. Ulle**

Trimikichi semuanya :) semoga ga bosen ya sama fic nagi :)

**Kyucel**

Gomen baru sempet bales. Kemungkinan sih panjang soalnya ini bercerita tentang empat pasangan sekaligus. Hohoho...

**Revi-san**

Huwaaaa revi-chan kangen kamuuuu lama tak berkomentar diripiu. Huhuhu :(

**Melda Heartfillia**

Haha sayangnya nalu juga termasuk #KetawaSetan #DitendangLucy

**KatouMiyako-san**

Hmn.. Gimana ya? Kalo dibilang jahat justru sting jauh lebih jahat. Ahaha.. Tapi natsu juga nanti bakalan sadar kok. Dia kan anak baik :p Cheria itu adenya natsu :D

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Semoga masih ada yang mau membacanya ya. Sampai jumpa di chap mendatang :D


End file.
